


Every Touch

by zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Robert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Robert and Aaron get a bit clingy with each other once they are finally reunited.I wrote this for the 'write a romantic scene' day of Robert Week 2017.





	Every Touch

He is the warmest and most comfortable he has been in a very long time.

The light from the open window is already seeping through his eyelids. Part of him, a small but noisy voice that is ever present in the back of his mind, says that when he opens his eyes he will find that this has all been a dream, that last night didn’t happen. So, he does it slowly and savours the sensation of knowing that he is in the only place in the world that he has ever truly longed to be.

He’s home.

The sheets are the ones he chose. The light fittings the same. The colour of the walls so painstakingly picked out to create the most soothing and welcoming environment he could. None of it matters. What matters is the strong arm clutched tightly against his chest. The rise and fall of breath behind him.

He rolls over to face the man lying beside him, careful not to jostle him awake. But Aaron must be sleeping lightly these days as his eyes are open before Robert can get comfortable again. They lie on their sides, staring at each other.

“Morning,” Aaron says.

“Morning,” echoes Robert, unsure of what to say. He knows, deep within himself, that at any moment he could utter the wrong thing and shatter this dream forever.

Aaron reaches out and strokes a hand across his cheek, gently, as if he is petting a skittish animal. Robert sighs and gives into the urge to nuzzle against the touch. He even closes his eyes, the bliss threatening to overwhelm him. When he looks again, Aaron is staring down at him, a storm in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” Robert asks.

“I just…” Aaron stumbles over the words. “I can’t believe I have you back. I never thought I would get to have this, again, with you.”

“You have me,” Robert assures him. “Always.”

Aaron’s smile is beatific, and Robert feels his whole body melt under the light of it. They entwine themselves even more (if it’s possible). A Gordian knot of lover’s limbs.

Robert’s hands are still moving in constant patterns up and down Aaron’s arms as the smaller man nestles his head on Robert’s chest. They are so close to each other now, the distances that they have overcome in the last few months forcing them closer than ever before now. It’s cheesy, but Robert can’t help but notice how they are doing everything together now as one entity- they move together, breathing as one, hearts beating in tandem.

Robert needs to stop thinking and just let himself enjoy this.    

As much as he would like to pause the world and live in this moment forever he has no such power. Something he notices when his body starts telling him that he needs to get up. The position that they are lying in doesn’t make it better; Aaron’s knee on his stomach is really increasing the pressure on his bladder. There is nothing for it- he needs to move.

Aaron notices him twitching and holds onto him even tighter reminding Robert of a baby koala.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asks adorably. “Stay here.”

“I’ve got to take a piss,” Robert explains reluctantly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I’ll bring coffee.”

“No,” Aaron says, and squeezes him even tighter.

Robert sighs, slightly frustrated but so incredibly overwhelmed by Aaron’s reluctance to let him go.

“I don’t want you to leave this bed ever again,” Aaron whispers into his chest a moment later.

“I don’t want to either,” Robert says, stroking his hand through messy morning curls. “But I really need to pee.”

He kisses the top of Aaron’s forehead, luxuriating in the feeling of being so loved by this man.

“I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

***

Every touch is precious now. So, at every opportunity, there is a hand in a back pocket, an arm around a waist, or even just a hip brushing the other. There is hand-holding in public, around the village, or over the top of the table at The Woolpack. They look like newlyweds. They soon will be.

Robert might like to describe their new-found clinginess as all Aaron’s doing but that would be a lie. In truth, Robert wants to be near him always.

Aaron is in the kitchen finishing the washing up when Robert snakes his arms around his lover and pulls him close against his body. He kisses along Aaron’s neck and the glass nearly slips out of his hand. But Aaron doesn’t chastise him, turning instead in the circle of his arms so that he can kiss him on the lips. Soapy hands reach into Robert’s hair to pull him in closer, and Robert cannot bring himself to care.

Eventually, Aaron pulls away.

“I have to get to the scrapyard,” he explains.

“No,” Robert says, pushing him up against the sink so that their bodies are even closer together.

“Robert.”

“I don’t want you to,” Robert sighs. “You’re never leaving this kitchen again. Never leaving my arms again.”

Aaron smiles at him, the humour of having his own words repeated back to him shining in his eyes.

“I won’t,” Aaron agrees. “I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

Robert goes with him to the scrapyard. Their ankles touch under the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iwillsendapostcard on tumblr xx


End file.
